n25fandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin and Alec's Adventures
Kevin and Alec's Adventures (also known as Kevin and Alec; formerly Comedy Cubed) is a comedy web series on Comedy Cubed, created by Nicholas Merchant. It stars Merchant as Kevin, an eccentric teenager, and Alec Wyers as a slightly fictionalized version of himself. Adrien Wyers plays recurring character Kevin Jr. The show is currently in its third season. Each episode features its own standalone plot, which has no connections to previous episodes, other than the characters. Most of the dialogue is improvised, with only a basic outline being prepared before hand. The show has received positive reviews and is one of the top viewed web series on Comedy Cubed. Overview Season 1 The first episode, Accidental Success, was released in November 2013. Merchant had filmed it the previous month. It was based off a simple concept, and it was all improvised. Both characters were created on the spot. While it was originally intended to be a standalone video, it received so much acclaim that Merchant decided to continue the series. While Wyers wanted to create more episodes using the same two characters, Merchant instead began work on a skit show, with each episode having no relation to the previous. One such episode was shot with Anthony Devera, with Merchant playing a character with similarities with Kevin, and Devera playing a character similar to Alec. This was never released, and a follow up to Accidental Success, featuring Kevin and Alec was created. When the sequel, The Kevins, was released, Merchant still intended to make a skit show, with some segments recurring. These plans were abandoned and a third episode was created. These three videos became the first season. After the original standalone pilot, the show was titled Comedy Cubed. Both the the second and third episodes contain title cards, which refer to the show as "Comedy Cubed", and the third episode also contains a intro with the characters. This was later used as the new name of the Youtube channel when it was rebranded from N25. Beginning with the second season, the show was retitled "Kevin and Alec's Adventures!", and the first season is also retroactively referred to as that. Season 2 After the initial success of the final episode of season 1, a 5-10 episode season 2 was planned. This was cancelled during detailed summer preparation, with only a Halloween and Christmas special ordered. After the other Comedy Cubed shows faced delays, Comedy Cubed's fall schedule was rewritten, and Kevin and Alec's Adventures was cancelled. During a Uniquely Normal shoot close to Christmas, Wyers and Merchant filmed a Christmas Special: Kevin's Christmas. It's success led to the ordering of two more episodes, to complete Season 2. While the show had already been renamed "Kevin and Alec's Adventures!", the Christmas special contains no mention of this new title. Starting with the season's second story, The Time Machine, each story is split into multiple parts, so each part could run 5 minutes. This was due to the negative reaction to longer videos, but the positive reaction to longer stories. Season 3 A third season was ordered alongside the final two episodes of Season 2. It will consist of three episodes, with the possibility of a fourth being produced. There were initial plans for season 3 to be the final season, but these plans were canceled after the continued success of season 2, the cast's continued support and promise to appear in additional seasons, and the lukewarm response to Comedy Cubed's other shows. Cast Nicholas Merchant as Kevin (Adrian Wyers as Kevin, age 5) Alec Wyers as Alec, a slightly fictionalized version of himself Adrian Wyers as Kevin Jr. Production All episodes are written and directed by Nicholas Merchant. Before filming an episode, a scene by scene outline is written. This outline only stated generally what happens in the scene, with all dialogue being either improvised, or written by Merchant during filming. Scenes may change during filming. During editing, certain scenes may be cut. These scenes either were not funny, or slowed the pace. Kevin's Christmas included numerous scenes with Francis, played by Rhys Lewis. All his scenes were cut. Episodes AF= Archive Footage. The character didn't appear in any new footage that hadn't been previously seen before. *This episode was also released on other channels. This view count is the sum of all the releases.